Wiki Beyond: Dos Almas
Captura2.JPG|'Beyond: Two Souls'|linktext=Crees que hay algo mas alla de la muerte? Captura3.JPG|'Jodie Holmes'|linktext=Beyond:Two Souls Personajes Captura5.JPG|'Quantic Dream'|linktext=Los creadores de Beyond:Two Souls Create and edit content to your heart's desire make this Wikia *the* source for Quantic Dream's Beyond: Two Souls! NOTE: There may be minor spoilers such as casting, character names, locations etc. within these pages. Beyond: Two Souls is an upcoming interactive drama created by developer Quantic Dream exclusively for the PlayStation 3. Beyond: Two Souls is written and directed by Quantic Dream's founder and CEO David Cage. Beyond is set for release October 8th, 2013 in North America. Quantic Dream has said Beyond will be better than their previous title, Heavy Rain. Beyond will also be compatible with the PlayStation Move. Beyond: Two Souls's events occur in a contemporary American setting and center on Jodie Holmes, a 23 year old woman who is psychically tethered to a ghostly entity named Aiden. The title will follow Jodie and Aiden through fifteen years of Jodie's life. Jodie Holmes is portrayed by Oscar nominee (Inception, Juno, Hard Candy) Ellen Page via performance capture. More... As of March 1st, 2013, additional cast members include Willem Dafoe (Nathan Dawkins), Kadeem Hardison (Cole Freeman), David Gasman (Lt. J. Sherman), and Eric Winter (unnamed character and Stan). Characters :Jodie Holmes: The main character, Jodie is endowed with supernatural abilities due to her unknown link with Aiden. Motion captured and voiced by Ellen Page. :Aiden: A supernatural entity that has been linked to Jodie all her life, Aiden can possess certain people and interact with our physical world. :Nathan Dawkins: A government scientist and surrogate father figure for Jodie. Motion captured and voiced by Willem Dafoe. :Cole Freeman: Another government researcher and a surrogate father figure for Jodie, works with Nathan. Motion captured and voiced by Kadeem Hardison. Plot Beyond: Two Souls is centered around questions about what happens after death. The player takes Jodie Holmes through 15 years of her life (ages 8-23) on a journey to discover the true nature of Aiden, a disembodied entity and her constant companion throughout the story. External Links *Beyond:Two Souls - Official site *Beyond:Two Souls - PlayStation ]] Creea en lo paranormal? si no News plain date News More news... To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación